Regret
by SooYong
Summary: "Aku ingin menjadi seperti Chrissant itu, tidak mudah layu di ingatanmu, wangiku akan semakin kuat di ingatanmu, dan kelopak ku tidak mudah gugur dari ingatanmu"
1. Regret

Seoul, 31 Maret 2018

"Baekhee-ya..." Sapa seorang Pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu saat melihat gadis yang begitu dia rindukan, mata bersarnya menatap sendu gadis yang sudah berdiri di depannya, dan berusaha melengkungkan senyum terbaiknya hari ini.

"Ne, Chanyeolie..." Berbanding terbalik dengan Pria di depanya, gadis itu menatap Pria di depanya dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyuman Khas nya yang tidak berubah sama sekali sejak keduanya bertemu terakhir kali.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sejak beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek, Boleh aku memelukmu?" Chanyeol seperti memohon "...tidak, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu Baek"

"Aku juga begitu merindukanmu Yeol, Hari ini aku akan membiarkanmu memelukku sepanjang hari jika kau mau" gadis itu terkekeh, dan seketika tubuhnya tertarik kedalam pelukan Pria tinggi itu, Pria itu Chanyeol memeluknya erat, sangat erat, bahkan sesekali pria itu mengecup kepala gadis yang di peluknya, syarat dengan kerinduan di dalamnya.

Baekhee pun membalas pelukan pria tinggi itu, dia terhanyut dalam pelukan hangat Pria itu, "ini nyaman..., wangimu begitu ku rindukan yeol...tidak, jangan menangis seperti itu yeol, kau membuat dadaku sesak" Baekhee membatin, gadis itu bisa merasakan jika pria itu sedang menangis.

"Aku minta maaf Baek" pria itu berbisik di sela pelukanya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama Yeol"

Chanyeol masih menangis dan kembali mengeratkan pelukanya pada gadis bertubuh mungil itu.

"Yeol.." Baekhee mulai melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menyeka airmata pria itu menggunakan ibujarinya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengecup telapak tangan Baekhee yg menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Yeol, tidak seharusnya kau seperti ini" Baekhee menatap sendu pria di hadapanya. Baekhee merasakan sesak didadanya saat melihat Pria yg dia cintai tampak kacau, pria yg dia kenal ceria dan hangat kini terlihat sangat rapuh, airmatanya tak hentinya meluncur dari kedua sudut mata besarnya.

"Baekh, aku pria jahat, ak-aku--"

"Sst...kau bukan pria jahat yeol, kau masih Yeolie-ku yg dulu" Baekhee memeluk pria tinggi itu dan mengelus lembut punggung pria itu.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku Yeol, kau bukan pria jahat" Baekhee kembali menenangkan Pria itu.

"Saat itu, aku sangat bodoh Baek, aku pria bodoh!!" Chanyeol merutuki dirinya.

"Yeol, aku tidak apa-apa, ku mohon jangan seperti ini"

"Aku menyesal baek, saat itu aku--"

"Park Chanyeol!, Aku baik baik saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu" Baekhee kembali memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhee tersenyum kecut saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Park Chanyeol, pria yang dia cintai sampai saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu, tapi...kurasa ini sangat terlambat untuk kita Yeol" Baekhee masih berusaha tersenyum walaupun dia merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya.

"Aku menyesal sudah menyakiti mu baek, aku--"

"Jika kau menyesal, Tebuslah penyesalanmu itu Yeol"

"..." Chanyeol terdiam, dia tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, berjanjilah kau akan selalu membuat mereka tersenyum dan selalu membahagiakan mereka, berjanjilah padaku Yeol" Baekhee seraya menunjuk ke arah Seorang Wanita Cantik dengan rambut Brunette panjang, yang sedang tertawa saat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 3 tahun sedang berlarian mengejarnya dengan kaki kecilnya.

'degg~'

Hatinya berdeyut saat melihat pemandangan itu "Wendy, Jisoo..."

Chanyeol masih terdiam saat melihat Anak dan istrinya tampak bahagia seperti tanpa beban.

"Yeol, apa kau masih menyesal jika melihat senyum Wendy dan Jisoo?"

"Semua yg terjadi diantara kita hanyalah masalalu, cintamu dan cintaku, tidak...tapi Cinta Kita hanya ada di masalalu, jangan pernah menyesali sesuatu yg sudah terjadi di masalalu, aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"aku merelakanmu karena aku yakin kau akan tetap bahagia walaupun tidak denganku, dan aku yakin, aku pun akan bahagia walaupun tidak bersamamu"

-Baekhee-

TBC,


	2. Flashback Broken

Seoul, 09 April 2015

"Baekh, aku akan menikah"

Satu kalimat terlontar begitu saja dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya pria itu tidak suka mengatakanya, tapi memang kenyataanya 2 minggu lagi dia akan menikah.

Chanyeol tidak di jodohkah oleh kedua orang tuanya, atau di paksa untuk segera menikah, tidak... bukan itu alasanya.

Selama ini memang Chanyeol dan Baekhee terlihat sangat dekat, hingga semua orang mengira jika keduanya memiliki hubungan, dan karena keduanya memang terlihat manis saat berdua

Baekhee yg terlihat perhatian pada pria bertelinga lebar itu, dan Chanyeol yg terlihat protektif pada gadis bermata puppy itu, keduanya terlihat sangat serasi, bahkan sahabat mereka pun berharap jika keduanya bisa menikah.

Tapi Terkadang dalam hidup ini, apa yg terlihat tidak seperti kenyataan yg sebenarnya, seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhee, walaupun keduanya terlihat serasi dan manis saat berdua, tapi kenyataanya mereka bukanlah pasangan.

Gadis puppy itu hanya terdiam, hatinya terasa perih, jantungnya terasa seperti di remas, dadanya sesak luar biasa saat mendengar kalimat yg keluar dari mulut Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

"Selamat Yeol, apa aku mengenal gadis itu?" Baekhee dengan susah payah menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya terimakasih Baek" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar "...aku tidak yakin jika kau mengenalnya, dan...aku harap pria yg kau sukai itu segera melamarmu juga" Chanyeol tersenyum, saat mengatakan nya.

"Pria itu tidak akan pernah melamarku Yeol, karena dia tidak mencintaiku"

"Baek..." Chanyeol menepuk bahu gadis itu "...kau melamun?, Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol terlihat khawatir dengan Baekhee, karena gadis itu terlihat murung saat ini

"Ah... Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit berfikir"

"Tentang?"

"Pria yg ku sukai" Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak "...apa dia menyukai ku juga?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu.

"Maksudmu, kau belum mengatakan padanya jika kau menyukainya??"

Tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya tersenyum, menunjukan puppy eyes nya.

"Baek?, Apa kau?.."

"Aeh...sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, sebaiknya kita berjalan saja di tepi sungai Han, saat sore seperti ini, kau tahu kan jika disana suasananya sangat indah" Baekhee segera bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya, tanpa menunggu Chanyeol dia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Pria besar itu pun mengikuti gadis bertubuh kecil itu yg sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhee?, saat ini Dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja"

"Apa aku mengenal calon istrimu Yeol?" Sekali lagi gadis itu bertanya.

"Hmm... Mungkin, tapi aku tidak yakin jika kau mengenalnya" Chanyeol sedikit berfikir.

Baekhee hanya mengangguk

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan larut dalam keheningan.

"Baekh.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"Hmm" Baekhee menoleh ke arah Chanyeol "...wae Yeol?"

Chanyeol kembali diam, dia kehilangan Kata-kata saat melihat wajah Baekhee, tiba-tiba dia ragu untuk mengatakanya.

"Wajah mu kenapa seperti itu Yeol-ah"

"Baek, Di-Dia hamil, aku..aku.." Chanyeol terbata-bata

Baekhee terkejut luar biasa saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, gadis itu hanya diam, mendadak kepalanya seperti berdenyut.

"Apa sejauh itu hubungan kalian Yeol?"

"Baekh, maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku Yeol??" Baekhee berusaha kuat, susah payah menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya sakit sekali mendengarnya.

"Aku..."

"Seharusnya kau bahagia Yeol, sekali lagi selamat untuk pernikahanmu Yeol, gadis itu sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan pria sepertimu" Baekhee memotong kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Baekh, aku..."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Yeol, ini sudah hampir malam" Lagi, gadis itu tidak memberikan kesempatan pada pria di sampingnya untuk berbicara.

Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya takut jika ucapan pria itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit dan tidak bisa lagi menahan semuanya.

Egois memang, dan terlihat seperti tidak mau mendengarkan alasan pria itu, pria yg dia cintai diam-diam, pria yg membuatnya berharap lebih karena perhatianya pada Baekhee yg berlebihan jika hanya di sebut sebagai seorang teman.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya diam, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis di sampingnya yg juga masih betah menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

Gadis itu hanya tidak ingin menunjukan airmatanya, susah payah dia menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Yeol-ah..." Baekhee memecah keheningan "Sepertinya aku akan menerima tawaran Luhan eonie kali ini"

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, pria itu menginjak rem nya secara mendadak, dan mereka beruntung lalu lintas saat ini sedang lengang.

"Park Chanyeol!! Neo micheoso!!" Baekhee mengumpat dan berteriak pada pria di sampingnya, karena menghentikan kendaraanya tiba-tiba di tengah jalan.

"Mianhae, aku hanya terkejut" tak lama Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu, pria itu tahu tawaran Luhan yg Baekhee bicarakan barusan adalah tentang pekerjaan yg mengharuskan gadis itu pergi jauh darinya untuk waktu yg tidak sebentar.

Baekhee pernah menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol melarang Baekhee dengan tegas waktu itu, karena dia tidak mau Baekhee meninggalkanya, entah apa maksud pria itu.

"Yeol-ah" Baekhee membuyarkan lamunan pria di sampingnya.

"Ya, apa kau yakin baek??"

"Aku sudah menduga, kau tidak akan melarangku lagi seperti dulu, maafkan aku Yeol, aku harus pergi kali ini"

"Aku sangat ingin melarangmu Baek, tapi aku sudah mengecewakanmu...aku tidak berhak melarangmu lagi, sekian lama aku menahanmu di sisiku, hanya karena kesalahan bodohku sekarang aku melepaskanmu begitu saja"

"Sepertinya, tidak ada alasan lagi aku untuk menolak Luhan Eonni, perusahaanya membutuhkanku, dan...hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yg aku miliki saat ini Yeol, kita masih bisa bertemu, Beijing-korea tidak terlalu jauh bukan??"

"Aku tau ini berat, tapi tidak ada alasan lagi aku disini, satu-satunya tempat aku bergantung hanya kamu Yeol"

"Kapan kau akan berangkat Baekh?"

"Secepatnya"

"Apa kau akan datang ke pernikahanku Baek?"

"Entahlah"

Seoul, 23 April 2015

To : Park Chanyeol

Yeol, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu, selamat atas pernikahanmu Yeol, semoga kau bahagia.

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakanya, "Aku mencintaimu Yeol"

Mungkin ini terlambat untuk di katakan, tapi hal itulah yg membuat aku bertahan selama ini, saat keluargaku pergi dan tidak ada seorangpun disisiku saat aku berduka karena kehilangan mereka, tapi aku mampu bertahan karena aku punya kamu.

Tapi sekarang Tidak ada alasan untuk aku bertahan di tempat ini, aku memang mencintaimu tapi kau tak memilihku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin pergi lebih baik ketimbang aku terluka seperti ini.

Berbahagialah Yeol, aku mencintaimu, dan itu tidak akan berubah.

_Baekhee_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekh, maafkan aku" Chanyeol melipat kembali kertas yg dia baca beberapa saat lalu.

"Pengantin pria, bersiaplah" seseorang masuk ke ruangan tempat Chanyeol berada, dan memperingatkan jika pemberkatan pernikahan akan segera di laksanakan.

Chanyeol merapihkan tuxedo nya di depan cermin full body yang berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu, matanya menatap bayangannya sendiri di pantulan cermin, terlihat sempurna di hari yang 'entah' apa pria itu memaknainya.

"Aku pria menyedihkan, bahkan di hari pernikahanku sendiri"

TBC,


	3. Impending Happiness

Beijing, 23 April 2018

Gadis itu semakin hari semakin kurus, pipinya yg dulu tembam menggemaskan kini semakin tirus, walaupun wajah cantiknya selalu mengembangkan senyum manis khas nya, tapi tidak dengan hatinya, tapi dia masih bersyukur jika dirinya masih bisa tegak berdiri dan menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama sepupunya Xi Luhan di Beijing.

"Baekh, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Seorang wanita usia pertengahan tigapuluh tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kaca ruangan gadis itu.

"oh?, Cie Luhan?" gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya yg dari tadi tertunduk mempelajari lembaran dokumen yg menumpuk di mejanya.

"adikku sayang, sampai kapan kau akan menenggelamkan diri pada kesibukan seperti itu?" wanita itu mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping adik sepupu nya Byun Baekhee.

"tiak apa cie, aku baik-baik saja" gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, tapi wanita china itu mampu melihat sorot kesedihan dari mata adik sepupunya itu.

"Jangan sedih lagi, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti itu, hmm" luhan mengelus bahu Baekhyun, yang masih berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja "...jangan bersedih, adikku" kemudian wanita china itu meninggalkan Baekhee yang masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumennya.

"mianhae Luhan ciecie, aku selalu membuatmu khawatir" Baekhee melihat wajahnya di pantulan kaca pintunya, dia baru menyadari prubahan besar pada fisiknya "...astaga, aku terlihat seperti monster" Gadis itu masih berusaha menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"seberat inikah usahaku melupakanmu??, selama tiga tahun ini aku baik-baik saja, tapi bertemu denganmu sehari saja mampu membuat pertahananku selama ini hancur seketika, aku kembali mengalami masa sulit, apa kau pun begitu Yeol??, seharusnya aku menahan diri untuk tidak mememuimu waktu itu".

"wo de meimei, ni zai zuo shenme?", luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhee, dan memanggil gadis itu dari balik pintu

"wo de tacie, kumohon jangan bicara bahasa mandarin denganku, aku tidak terlalu paham, arra??" melihat wajah kesal Baekhee, Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"baiklah, uri dongsaeng" luhan mengacak poni baekhyun gemas "...aku akan makan malam diluar bersama Sehun, apa kau tidak ingin ikut??" mendengar ajakan luhan, gadis itu hanya memutar matanya malas, dia tidak mungkin ikut dengan sepasang suami istri yg akan melakukan makan malam romantis, tidak..gadis itu masih waras.

"apa-apaan ekspresimu itu Baekh, sudahlah...jika kau tidak ikut, sebaiknya kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya??" Baekhee hanya mengangguk lucu, dan membuat luhan kembali terkekeh, kemudian meninggalkan sepupunya setelah suami tampan nya memanggilnya beberapa kali.

Pria tinggi berkulit pucat itu, sudah menunggu istri tercintanya dan tampak sedang menelfon seseorang, entah siapa.

"oke...baiklah, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu, eoh.." tak lama sambungan itu dia putus, dan mengalihkan perhatianya pada sang istri yg sudah berdiri anggun di belakangnya.

"sayang, kau sudah siap?"

"tentu saja, ayo"

"sayang, apa Baekhee tidak ikut?, kau yakin meninggalkan nya sendiri??" Sehun tampak khawatir jika meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di rumah.

"tak apa, dia sudah besar sayang, lagipula aku sudah menelfon seorang asisten kita untuk kembali dan menginap, untuk mengawasi Baekhee"

"how about, she's suicide case honey??" luhan diam sejenak, dan tampak berfikir, dia kembali teringat kejadian hampir 3 tahun yang lalu, saat gadis bermata puppy itu mengiris pergelangan tangannya demi memutus urat nadinya, tapi beruntung Luhan peka dengan tingkah aneh sepupunya itu, dan mampu mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi, jika Luhan terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin gadis itu hanya tinggal nama saat ini.

"aku yakin, dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi, aku percaya padanya sayang" walaupun sebenarnya wanita itu sedikit khawatir, tapi dia percaya pada Adiknya.

Sepulang makan malam, Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar adik sepupunya, sepanjang makan malam nya wanita itu lebih banyak diam, bukan melamun, tapi pikiranya di penuhi oleh Baekhee yang mereka tinggalkan sendirian bersama seorang asisten yang bahkan usianya jauh lebih muda dari Baekhee, pikiranya tidak tenang saat Sehun kembali mengingatkanya dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Baekh, Baekhee...buka pintunya, ini aku Luhan Ciecie" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhee saat waktu hampir tengah malam.

Wanita itu bisa bernafas lega saat seorang gadis muda membukakan pintu.

"Xiao Tong?, kau disisni??"

"Iya Lu thai-thai, nona Baekhee memintaku menemaninya tidur" jawab gadis muda itu

"Benarkah?" Sehun muncul di belakang luhan "...dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya laopan,...dan sekarang dia sudah tidur, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kamarku" Xiao tong berpamitan, tapi di cegah oleh Luhan

"Kau disini saja menemaninya, kalau begitu kami akan kembali, jaga dia baik-baik" Luhan dan Sehun pergi dari kamar baekhyun, setidaknya kekhawatiran mereka tidak terbukti, Baekhee saat ini baik-baik saja.

Beijing, 06 Mei 2018

"Baekhee-ya, Baek...bangun sayang..."

Baekhee meraskan seseorang membelai pipinya lembut, dan membuat gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya saat pertama matanya mengerjap, dia mendapati seseorang yang dia rindukan ada di hadapanya.

"Yeol?, bagaimana kau ada disini??" Baekhee bangkit.

"aku datang untuk menemuimu sayang, dan selamat ulang tahun Baekh" Gadis itu bingung dengan perlakuan manis pria di hadapanya yang tidak hentinya mengelus pipinya dan memamerkan senyum indahnya yang begitu Baekhee rindukan. dan memang benar hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunya, tapi gadis itu binggung entah dia harus bahagia atau bersedih saat ini.

Dia begitu senang dengan kehadiran chanyeol, tapi dia sadar pria di hadapanya adalah pria beristri, ini salah.

"aku merindukanmu Baekh, bersiaplah aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, hanya kita berdua" Baekhee hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan pria itu.

Baekhee terlihat Cantik dengan menggunakan dress berwarna putih selutut, bagian skirt nya yg flare membuat dress nya melambai saat di terpa angin sore itu.

setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat, sebuah gedung yang entah kenapa suasana di dalam nya sangat sepi tak ada seorangpun yang berlalulalang disana, kemudian Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhee dan menuntunya ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berukuran besar berwarna cokelat.

pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan besar seperti aula, dengan deretan kursi di sebelah kanan dan kiri yang di pisahkan dengan sebuah jalur beralaskan karpet merah tempatnya berdiri saat ini, tampak seseorang pria berpakaian putih seperti seorang pendeta tengah berdiri di ujung jalur itu.

"apa ini Yeol?" gadis itu melihat ke pria di sampingnya

"kita akan menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, hari ini" jawabnya singkat

"apa?, bukanya kau--"

"hanya kita baek, dan kita akan menikah hari ini" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhee, dan membawa gadis itu melangkah mendekati altar.

"apa kalian sudah siap, tuan Park Chanyeol dan nona Baekhee??" pria berpakaian putih itu bertanya pada keduanya.

"Ya kami siap/Ya kami siap" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Dan entah mengapa Baekhee hanya mengangguk pertanda dia sudah siap dengan pernikahan yang tidak dia banyangkan sebelumnya itu, terlebih seseorang yang menikah denganya adalah pria yang begitu dia cintai, yaitu Park Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, bersediakah anda, dihadapan Allah berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, wanita di sebelah anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil Byun Baekhee sebagai istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Silahkan ucapkan janji pernikahan kalian" Pendeta itu mempersilakan Pria itu.

"Saya Park Chanyeol, mengambil Byun Baekhee menjadi istri saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya; Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Kemudian pendeta mempersilahkan Baekhee mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"Saya Byun Baekhee mengambil Park Chanyeol menjadi suami saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya; Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan hukum Allah yang kudus, dan inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."

Setelah upacara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka selasai, Chanyeol kembali menuntun Baekhee yg sudah resmi menjadi istrinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Mereka hanya berjalan lurus kedepan dengan senyuman yg tidak pernah luntur dari bibir keduanya.

"Baekh.." Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka, dan berbalik menghadap gadis di sampingnya

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, tanganya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhee mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhee, Baekhee pun memejamkan matanya.

Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya semakin ringan, dan dia tidak lagi merasakan kakinya berpijak pada tanah "apa yg terjadi padaku?"

Tak lama, Baekhee mendengar suara teriakan yg memekakan telinganya, "seseorang menangis?, kenapa?, bukankah ini hari pernikahanku? harusnya mereka ikut bahagia" Baekhee takut, dia tidak berani membuka matanya saat ini.

"Baekhee buka matamu!" gadis itu sontak membuka matanya saat seseorang meneriakan namanya dengan keras.

"Cie Luhan?, kenapa kau menangis?, aku disini, aku sudah membuka mataku" bukannya melihat Baekhee, tapi wanita itu terus saja menangis, Baekhee tidak mengerti.

"Baek, kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?"

"pergi?, aku tidak kemana mana, aku di sini Cie" Baekhee berdiri tepat di depan luhan, tapi wanita itu berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuh Baekhee, dan memgikuti dua orang yg mendorong brankar yg diatasnya terbaring tubuh seseorang dan tertutup kain putih seluruhnya.

Baekhee pun berlari mengikuti mereka, yg menuju sebuah ruangan

"Kamar Jenazah"

"Tidak...tidak mungkin..." Baekhee menggeleng, kain penutup itu sedikit tersingkap dan menujukan wajah seorang gadis bersimbah darah yg hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan wajahnya terlihat mirip denganya, membuatnya semakin terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"apa itu aku?, tidak, tidak mungkin... apa aku sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi??" gadis itu menangis, seketika tubuhnya pun perlahan memudar, lalu menghilang.

Tangisan luhan kembali pecah saat Sehun datang dan memeluknya, kali ini tangisnya terdengar memilukan.

"Baekhee, adikku yang malang, kumohon, kumohon...kembalilah... Bahkan hari ini Ulangtahunmu sayang... "

Flashback

"Baek, hari ini Ulang tahunmu sayang, kau harus cepat pulang, kita makan malam bersama hmm" Luhan masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja Baekhyun

"Aku sudah dewasa Cie, kita tidak usah merayakanya, tidak.." Baekhee menggeleng

"Aeh.. Hanya makan malam dirumah sayang, dan aku akan pulang cepat untuk menyiapkanya, tidak ada penolakan!" Luhan memaksa dengan gayanya, Baekhee hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah...sebentar lagi,setelah aku menyelesaikan ini" Baekhee akhirnya mengalah.

Luhan keluar dengan wajah puas, dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Dasar pemaksa"

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, sesuai janjinya pada Luhan dia bergegas pulang, menyambar kunci mobilnya di meja dan mangambil mantel putih yg tergantung di sudut ruangan itu.

Baekhee segera melesatkan mobilnya menuju rumah yg memakan waktu tempuh 30 menit dari kantornya.

"Cie, aku sayang padamu, kau merawatku dengan baik, terimakasih Cie Luhan"

Gadis itu mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Luhan, dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan, seperti melupakan lara hatinya yg masih melekat di hidupnya saat ini.

Setelah meletakan ponselnya di samping kemudi, gadis itu dikejutkan dengan layar ponsel yg tiba-tiba menyala.

'Yeolie Calling'

Seketika konsentrasinya hilang, dia hanya menatap nanar ponsel di sampingnya, tanpa sadar dia menginjak gas, hingga mobilnya melaju diatas kecepatan rata-rata.

Dia membanting stir kekanan saat menyadari ada mobil lain di depannya, pun tanpa melihat ada truk besar dari arah berlawanan.

'Brakkk'

Flashback end

1 messages received

From : Yeolie

"Selamat ulang tahun Baek, berbahagialah, aku tetap menyayangimu walaupun kita tidak bisa bersama, mianhae Saranghae Baekhee-ya, aku sangat merindukanmu Uri Baek-ie"

But, love is never end...


	4. Fate

Beijing, 10 Mei 2018

Lelaki itu tampak tegap berdiri, tatapanya nanar menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah di depanya, dia hanya diam mulut nya masih rapat terkunci walaupun sudah lebih dari 1 jam dia di tempat itu.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, se kejam ini kah takdir memperlakukan mereka?

"Appa... " Seorang anak laki-laki memeluk kaki jenjang pria itu, yang berhasil mengalihkan atensinya.

"hei sayang" pria itu menundukkan badannya lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, dan terdengar kekehan dari mulut kecilnya.

"appa ciapa noona icuu??" matanya mengerjap lucu dan menunjuk sebuah foto yg terpajang di depan papan kecil bertuliskan "Bian Bai xi" dalam tulisan tradisional china dan tulisan hangul

"번백회"

"hmm apa noona itu cantik?" bukan menjawab, pria itu malah bertanya, dan anak itu hanya mengangguk lucu.

"Jisoo-ya"

"Ne, appa" jawabnya dengan suara kecil, lalu menatap wajah sang Appa yg terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kajja..." Lalu pria itu membalikkan langkahnya menjauh dari tempat gundukan tanah yg merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Baekhee, dan menghampiri seorang wanita yg hanya berdiri dari kejauhan.

Wendy, Wanita itu mampu melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari sorot mata suaminya walaupun pria itu berkali-kali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hidup itu hanya masalah waktu, takdir manakah yang akan menghampiri kita lebih dulu, jodoh atau kematian"

"Penyesalanku adalah akhir dari kisah kita, dan biarlah aku menanggung penyesalan ini seumurhidupku karena melewatkanmu begitu saja, seperti janjiku padamu, aku akan selalu membahagiakan mereka yang ada di sisiku, walaupun itu tidak cukup mampu menggantikanmu di hidupku"

"Di kehidupan kita sekarang, takdir tidak mengizinkan kita bersama, tapi di kehidupan kita yang akan datang, aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu kembali dan kita akan bersama, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu sampai waktunya nanti"

_chanyeol_


	5. A Chrissant Petals

Pria tinggi itu masih merapikan baju yang di pakainya, entah kenapa hari ini dia bingung dalam berpakaian.

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dia hanya menatap deretan baju yang tergantung di lemari pakaianya yang ukuranya lumayan besar, padahal apapun yang di kenakan pria itu akan terlihat pas di tubuhnya, kemeja atau pun sweater tipis pasti akan terlihat cocok untuknya, tapi entahlah dia hanya melihat dan terlihat kebingungan, hingga akhirnya pilihanya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja denim dengan iner kaus berwarna putih.

"Tidak buruk?" dia kembali merapihkan kerah kemejanya, kemudian menyisir rambutnya.

Sekilas Dia kembali melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganya, lalu matanya kembali tertuju pada bayanganya yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

"Apapun yang aku pakai, dia tidak akan protes" dia hanya tersenyum saat membayangkan gadis yang akan dia ajak pergi beberapa saat lagi "...ckk ini bukan kencan, tapi kenapa aku se-gugup ini, bahkan hampir setiap hari aku bertemu denganya"

Setelah siap, pria itu mengambil kunci mobil yang dia letakan di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang besarnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau Baek" Pria itu tampak bahagia dengan senyum yg selalu terukir di bibirnya.

Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit dia sampai di tempat tinggal gadis yg sudah membuatnya gugup dan tersenyum sepanjang jalan, se-begitu istimewakah gadis itu?

"Yeol!" Rupanya gadis itu sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya, gadis manis itu melambaikan tanganya saat pria itu keluar dan menghampirinya.

Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum, gadis itu tampak cantik dengan menggunakan dress midi berwarna broken white tanpa lengan.

Sesaat gadis itu menurunkan senyumnya membuat pria di depanya tampak bingung.

"Wae?, kau tampak tidak senang, apa aku terlambat?" Pria itu tidak ingin gadisnya marah, karena demi apapun dia tidak suka jika melihat gadis di hadapanya berwajah muram.

"Aniyo, kau bahkan datang 10 menit lebih awal, hanya saja baju kita tampak tidak senada" Jelasnya, membuat pria itu sedikit tersenyum lega, "hanya karena pakaian"

"Gwenchana Baek, pakaian kita memang tidak senada, tapi setidaknya kau menggunakan sepatu yang sama denganku" gadis itu menunduk sekilas untuk membuktikan perkataan pria itu benar.

Senyumnya kembali mengembang, membuat Pria itu ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Setelah masalah kecil tentang pakaian mereka selesai, tak lama keduanya beranjak, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat di pinggiran kota yang terdapat sebuah danau buatan dan tak jauh dari danau buatan itu terdapat sebuah taman bunga, tidak terlalu luas, dan bunga yang ada di sana hanyalah Chrissant berwarna putih.

Keduanya duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu dan menatap hamparan bunga Chrissant putih itu.

Senyum gadis itu semakin melebar melihat bunga-bunga yang bergoyang karena tertiup angin, gadis itu begitu menyukai Chrissant putih, di saat gadis lain lebih menyukai mawar merah atau bunga lain dengan warna mencolok, dia lebih memilih bunga itu sebagai bunga kesukaanya.

Walaupun Chrisant putih identik dengan kematian, tapi gadis itu tidak perduli.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai Chrissant putih Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhee hanya tersenyum menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Aku menyukai Chrissant-chrissant itu karena dia tidak akan kehilangan Wanginya walaupun dia tidak lagi menancap pada akarnya, dan sekalipun dia layu wanginya akan terap tercium" dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar penjelasan gadis di sampingnya. "...Bunga Chrissant putih itu bermakna Kejujuran dan kesetiaan"

"Benarkah??" Chanyeol meyakinkan.

"Bunga bunga lain akan terlihat jelek saat layu dan kelopaknya akan cepat berjatuhan, tapi tidak dengan Chrissant, mereka hanya layu dan kelopak mereka akan tetap bertahan"

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan filosofi yang gadis itu sampaikan tentang Bunga Chrissant putih, karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar hal seperti itu.

Yang dia tahu hanya jika Crissant putih banyak dia jumpai saat upacara pemakaman, apapun itu...dia hanya mencoba percaya pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku??" Gadis itu tak yakin jika Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu "...apa kau ingin membuktikanya??"

Chanyeol menatap heran pada Baekhee.

"Ah sudahlah, itu hanya keyakinanku saja tentang Chrissant" Gadis itu kembali tersenyum "...dan jika kelak aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, aku ingin menjadi seperti Chrissant itu, tidak mudah layu di ingatanmu, wangiku akan semakin kuat di ingatanmu, dan kelopak ku tidak mudah gugur dari ingatanmu"

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya masih dengan senyumnya yg tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Perlahan gadis itu berjalan menuju hamparan Chrissant di hadapan mereka dan menghilang bersama sapuan angin yang menggoyangkan bunga-bunga itu.

"BAEKH!!!"

Pekiknya saat gadis itu menghilang dari pandanganya.

Matanya perlahan terbuka dengan lelehan airmata di kedua sudut matanya.

Pria itu, sudah tidak muda lagi, kerutan-kerutan halus sudah memenuhi wajahnya bahkan hitam rambutnya sudah tidak terlihat dan di gantikan dengan warna abu-abu.

"Harabeoji Gwenchana??, kau tampak menangis" seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuanya mulai menyeka air mata yg menetes dari mata sang kakek.

"Aniyo, Harabeoji hanya bermimpi, mimpi yang sangat indah sampai Harabeoji tidak bisa menahan air mata"

"Heumm" Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti Chrissant itu, tidak mudah layu di ingatanmu, wangiku akan semakin kuat di ingatanmu, dan kelopak ku tidak mudah gugur dari ingatanmu"

_Baekhee_


	6. When A Petals Fall

"Baek, aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu" Chanyeol memegang tangan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, lalu lalang orang di sekitar mereka sama sekali tidak mengusik keduanya.

"Hmm?, tentang?" gadis itu menatap laki-laki di sampingnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan laki-laki itu ceritakan.

"Semuanya..., tentang kehidupanku dan Wendy istriku" keduanya kembali terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Gadis itu tertunduk, wajahnya berubah murung, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, dan didalamya terasa berdenyut nyeri luar biasa, ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia hanya bisa menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku akan tetap menceritakanya, sekalipun kau tidak ingin dan menolak mendengarnya" Chanyeol terdengar serius dengan kata katanya "...aku tidak ingin ada salah paham lagi diantara kita" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Laki-laki itu tahu, bahkan dia sangat tahu jika gadis itu tidak ingin mendengarkan cerita yang bahkan sudah sangat terlambat untuk di ceritakan.

"Wendy adalah gadis yang sangat baik, dia gadis yang manis, cerdas dan ceria" Baekhee sedikit memukul dadanya saat mendengar pujian Chanyeol pada Wendy, memang wajar karena Wendy adalah istri dari laki-laki yang saat ini bersamanya, laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai "...dia adalah mahasiswiku di kampus tempatku mengajar, aku rasa kau pernah bertemu denganya, karena dia adalah mahasiswi bimbinganku untuk tugas akhirnya"

Baekhee mau tidak mau hanya terus mendengarkan penjelasan dari laki-laki itu.

"Mungkin, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya" Baekhee menjawab dengan nada datar, dan tatapanya entah dia arahkan kemana.

"Lupakan saja, Aku akan melanjutkan" sambung Chanyeol "...Jongin pernah mengatakan jika gadis itu tertarik padaku, tapi aku tidak pernah menghiraukanya karena aku menyukai gadis lain" Chanyeol menatap wajah gadis itu dengan senyuman tipis, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat, senyum yang syarat dengan penyesalan di dalamnya.

Baekhee masih setia mendengarkan, walaupun dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tapi gadis itu masih berbesar hati untuk mendengarkan cerita kali-laki itu.

"Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan padanya" Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak "...aku memaksanya melakukan hubungan sex, karena saat itu aku mabuk dan aku melupakan janji dengan gadis itu yang akan melakukan bimbingan untuk tugas akhirnya hari itu"

Baekhee menatap nyalang pada laki-laki di sampingnya, seperti menuntut penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Dia menangis pilu saat itu, saat dengan teganya aku memaksanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu bejatku, tapi mata hati dan telingaku tertutup nafsu saat itu" Chanyeol meneteskan airmata, laki-laki itu menyesal dengan apa yang dia perbuat di masa lalu, Baekhee yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyeka airmata laki-laki itu, walaupun saat ini pandanganya terasa kabur karena airmatanya juga sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku, berlutut di kaki gadis itu untuk meminta ampun, aku meyesali perbuatan bejatku padanya, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, saat gadis itu menangis sambil melemparkan sebuah test pack di depan ku"

Chanyeol kembali manarik nafas dalam "...Dia hamil karena perbuatanku, dan sekali lagi aku berlutut di depan gadis itu, tapi aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan padanya, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan gadis yang aku cintai saat itu" Chanyeol meyeka air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi pipi gadis cantik di sampingnya itu.

"kehidupan pernikahan kami berjalan biasa saja, aku masih selalu memikirkan gadis yang aku cintai yang memutuskan pergi meninggalkanku di hari pernikahanku dengan Wendy, tapi wendy itu adalah malaikat lain yang hadir dalam hidupku untuk menggantikanmu" Chanyeol masih membelai pipi Baekhee dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Wendy begitu sabar menghadapiku, walaupun sering kali aku mengabaikanya tapi gadis itu tetap mengurusku dengan baik, bahkan saat dia sedang hamil besar pun dia tidak pernah mengeluh" Chanyeol kembali menunjukan rasa penyesalanya.

"Wendy memang istri yang sempurna, tapi itu tidak membuatku bisa melupakanmu, aku masih mencintaimu"

"Saat Jisoo lahir, aku mulai berfikir, mereka adalah masa sekarang dan masa depanku, aku berusaha semampuku untuk menyayangi mereka sepenuh hatiku, walaupun separuh hatiku sudah dipenuhi olehmu" Chanyeol diam sejenak "...pada saat jisoo berusia 3 bulan, Wendy pernah memintaku menceraikanya dan melepaskanku untuk kembali padamu" Baekhee menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah?" Baekhee sedikit tidak percaya

"Ya, tapi aku menolaknya, aku bukan laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab yang hanya menikahinya untuk kejelasan stasus anak yang dia kandung sampai dia lahir, bahkan kau lebih tahu dari siapapun tentang diriku" Baekhee mengangguk, kerena memang dia sangat mengenal laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tapi dia keras kepala, dan akhirnya aku menyetujuinya dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat?"

"Aku menyetujui untuk menandatangani surat perceraian yang diajukan Wendy saat jisoo berusia 14 tahun" Chanyeol menatap ke atas, seraya mengingat betapa itu adalah masa sulitnya "...saat itu Jisoo akan mengerti dengan keadaan kami, dan kami bisa menjelaskanya dengan mudah karena dia sudah cukup besar"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupan Wendy saat kalian berpisah?"

"Haah...dia kembali ke Kanada dan membawa Jisoo, Karena hak asuh anak kami jatuh ke tanganya, tapi dia tetap mengijinkanku menemuinya"

"Lalu, apa kau menikah lagi??"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Wae, apa tidak ada yang mau denganmu Yeol??" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan gadis itu yang terdengar seperti ejekan, atau entahlah...

"Kau pikir itu mudah, saat kau masih mempunyai penyesalan yang mendarah daging di hidupmu karena sudah mengecewakan dua orang yang menyayangimu??"

Baekhee hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya "Entahlah Yeol" Baekhee menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri "...apa ini sudah waktunya?" Baekhee berdiri di samping kali-laki bertubuh besar itu.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhee dan menuntunya untuk menuju suatu tempat, keduanya berjalan menyusuri sebuah koridor yang terdapat pintu-pintu di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, dan langkah keduanya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan sedikit bagianya terbuat dari kaca transparan hingga mereka bisa mengintip kedalamnya.

Di dalam kamar itu tampak seorang lali-laki renta yang terbaring tidak berdaya, di tubuhnya terpasang beberapa alat bantu pernafasan, dan di samping tempat tidurnya terdapat sebuah monitor yang mampu membaca irama jantung yang naik turun tidak beraturan sesuai detak jantung laki-laki tua itu.

Seorang anak perempuan dan seorang laki-laki dewasa terlihat menangis saat beberapa tim medis berbicara mengenai kondisi kakek itu yang tidak akan bisa bertahan.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya" Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhee dan menatap gadis itu, kemudian keduanya kembali melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamar itu, kamar yang terdapat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Park Chanyeol' di depannya.

Dan Keduanya pun menghilang tertelan oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan

"Di kehidupan ini kita tidak di takdirkan bersama, tapi saat ini aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu lagi, terimakasih sudah menjemputku di saat terakhirku untuk kembali bersama, dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan kita selamanya"

"Aku akan memohon pada dewa pengatur kehidupan untuk menuliskan nama kita di satu kisah yang bahagia di kehidupan kita yang akan datang"

"Saranghae Byun Baekhee"

-Chanyeol-


End file.
